HMS Troubadour (Chanson-class)
HMS ''Troubadour'' was a ''Chanson''-class destroyer of the Royal Manticoran Navy. History In 1901 PD, Troubadour was under the command of Commander Alistair McKeon, his first hyper-capable command. The ship was assigned to sent to the Task Force Basilisk. ( ) In 1903 PD, the ship was a part of the convoy sent to the Casca System as an escort. Upon their return to Yeltsin's Star, Troubadour, ''Fearless'', and [[HMS Apollo| Apollo]] were intercepted by a trio of unknown light attack craft. The LACs fired their missiles at the RMN vessels when Troubadour was sent to investigate. The destroyer's impeller drive was damaged, while Fearless and Apollo finished off the rest of the incoming missiles. Troubadour suffered the following damage: Missile Two and Four, Radar Three, Alpha Four impeller, Beta Eight impeller, Laser Three, and Magazine Two (a total loss). Since an Alpha node was damaged, the ship could no longer raise its Warshawski sails. She also lost thirty-one crewmembers, including Doctor McFee and two sick berth attendants. Fearless sent aid over to Troubadour, including Lieutenant Fritz Montoya, their Surgeon Lietuenant. Troubadour was sent to the Grayson Yard to be repaired, but because of technology differences, the alpha nodes could not be replaced, and the beta nodes were only partially repaired. Unfortunately, this meant the destroyer was too damaged to be sent for help from the RMN. Upon completion of the repairs, it followed Fearless and Apollo to Grayson and was sent to escort the freighters used to evacuate Manticoran citizens from Grayson. During the Battle of Blackbird, Troubadour flew in a wedge formation with Fearless and Apollo, with the Grayson naval vessels occupying the edges. Troubadour and Apollo destroyed the incoming Masadan missiles that got through Fearless' counter-missile barrage, then Troubadour followed [[GNS Saul|GNS Saul]] into battle, destroying [[MNS Dominion|MNS Dominion]] and engaging [[PNS Breslau|MNS Principality]], after the later had heavily damaged Apollo. The battle left the ship with twenty dead and the loss of two missile tubes and her number five laser; long-range communications were taken out as well. Troubadour lent one of her cutters to ferry Captain Harrington to Blackbird Base. The majority of the seriously wounded was transferred to Apollo so that they could be taken back to Manticore. Some time later, [[PNS Saladin|MNS Thunder of God]] under the command of Sword of the Faithful Matthew Simonds set a course for Grayson in order to launch a mass bombardment of the planet. Fearless and Troubadour engaged the Masadan cruiser in what would later become known as the Second Battle of Yeltsin's Star. During the battle, the Troubadour was ordered to do a Yankee-Two maneuvre in order to evade incoming missiles from Fearless. Lasers from Thunder of God heavily damaged Troubadour s Missile Nine and Laser Six with no survivors. CIC and tracking were, also, hit with heavy casualties. Beta Fifteen and Frame Forty-Two were taken out next, and Commander McKeon ordered to roll on the starboard and keep firing. Troubadour was destroyed by enemy fire, but Captain McKeon managed to get almost a hundred of his crew into the ship's last remaining pinnace and escape destruction. ( ) The survivors were later brought back to Manticore aboard Fearless. ( ) Legacy Years after the destruction of the ship, the Medusa-class pod-laying superdreadnought [[HMS Troubadour (Medusa-class)|HMS Troubadour]] was named for it, and also carried its battle honors. It also served as flagship for then-Rear Admiral McKeon, its predecessor's last commander. ( ) Known Crewmembers Naval Officers * Commander Alistair McKeon – Commanding Officer * Lieutenant Commander Jason Haskins – Executive Officer * Lieutenant (SG) Maxwell Stromboli – Astrogation Officer * Lieutenant Anthony – Chief Engineering Officer * Lieutenant Carstairs – Tactical Officer * Lieutenant Cummings – Damage Control Officer * Lieutenant (JG) Prescott Tremaine – Small Craft Pilot * doctor McFee – Chief Medical Officer († 1903 PD) References Troubadour, HMS Troubadour, HMS Troubadour, HMS Troubadour, HMS